


[Podfic] Childhood Treasures

by dodificus



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-17
Updated: 2008-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She isn't quite sure what they're waiting for, only that the waiting is harder for him than for her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Childhood Treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Childhood Treasures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/252) by [DevilDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilDoll/pseuds/DevilDoll). 



**Length:** 7:42

 **Format:** mp3  & m4b

 **File Size:** 8.1 MB (mp3) | 3.6 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/childhoodtreasures.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/childhoodtreasures.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted April 17th 2008 [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/27557.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
